Epitre à sirius
by Diabella
Summary: Fics Terminée Elle était jeune et malgré cela, elle l'a aimé de toute son âme. Maintenant, elle cherche à tout savoir de lui...
1. Default Chapter

J'aurai aimé pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'ai aimé Sirius, mais l'on se rend toujours compte de ce que l'on a lorsqu'on l'a perdu.

Je t'ai perdu et depuis mon cœur est empli de remords. Ne t'avoir rien dit, avoir nié ton existence. Avoir fait comme si tu n'existais pas, comme si tu ne représentais rien à mes yeux.

Si seulement tu avais eu un aperçu des sentiments que je nourris encore pour toi et qui me tuent...

Je t'aime et j'en crève jour après jour depuis que tu as passé ce voile maudis. Ce voile qui a marqué à jamais cette distance infinie entre nous.

J'aurai voulu que tu me connaisses, j'aurai voulu que tu apprennes à me connaître, que tu me taquines comme tu taquinais James, Lily, Rémus. Tes plus fidèles amis. Et moi, cette ridicule moldu, ce boulet qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, devenir l'une des votre. Une sorcière aux pouvoir étonnants.

J'avais néanmoins un pouvoir non négligeable Sirius. Le pouvoir de lire en chacun de vous. J'ai tout de suite vu que Rémus cachait quelque chose et qu'il avait des remords vis-à-vis de vous, de votre sacrifice qui n'en était pas réellement un. N'est-ce pas Sirius ? Il n'en était pas vraiment un ? Cela vous a tellement amusé de contrecarrer le règlement, de devenir les fabuleux « maraudeurs ». J'envie votre insouciance. Toutes ces années dans ce château. Toute cette magie. Le sentiment de ne pas être seul à être différent.

Je sais que tu as souffert. Ta famille qui te rebutait. Cette famille qui vouait un culte à la pureté du sang, à la magie noire. Cette famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Cette famille qui te détruisait... Je bénie encore le ciel que tu ais connu James... Mais d'un autre coté, ce qui ne te détruit pas te rend plus fort. Et c'est cela que tu es devenu : Un merveilleux homme fort. Tu n'as jamais cessé de souffrir, néanmoins, tu as continué à te battre. Je t'ai aussi aimé pour cela. En fait, je t'ai aimé pour tant de raisons différentes, toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

J'ai aimé ton tempérament de feu. Ton intelligence pas assez reconnue. Tu serais devenu quelqu'un de bien si l'on t'avait donné ta chance. Mais de la chance, je pense que l'on peut dire que tu en as manqué. Comme si le mauvais sort s'acharnait contre toi.

Tu aimais foncer tête baissée. Tu pouvais haïre, mais tu savais divinement bien aimer. Comme tu as aimé James, comme tu as appris à aimer Harry, et comme je suis convaincu que tu aurais pu aimer une femme digne de toi. J'aurai tant aimé être cette femme. J'aurai tant aimé me donner la chance de l'être. Mais je l'ai manquée. Je n'ai pas saisi le moment opportun.

Et si je l'avais saisi... Tu ne te serais pas encombré d'une moldu tel que moi ! De cela j'en suis convaincu mais je ne le saurai jamais. Et même en sachant que tu m'aurais repoussée, au moins tu aurais su que je t'aimai.

Aujourd'hui je m'en veux tellement, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir, tu n'aurais pas dû laisser Harry. Ta vie ne valait pas moins que la sienne, contrairement à ce que tu croyais. Ta vie était mon rayon de soleil. Tes yeux gris étaient ma mélancolie. Ton sourire était mon souffle.

Je me souviens d'un de mes rêves. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Ma solitude me pesait tant... Tu t'étais approché, t'étais accroupi près de moi et avais posé ta main sur ma joue pour me réconforter. Et là, comme par enchantement, mes larmes avaient cessées de couler, mon cœur avait cessé d'être compressé et mon être tout entier s'était libéré. Le simple contact de ta main sur ma joue avait été un apaisement infini. J'aurai aimé que cela ne soit pas un rêve mais des rêves comme celui-ci j'en ai eu des tonnes et depuis ton départ, j'en ai dix fois plus.

Mon corps n'aspire plus qu'à la mort, la mort elle-même me souffle des mots tendres destinés à m'attirer vers elle. Mais en fin de compte, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas répondre à son appel ? Je suis désespérée, elle est mon salut. Et j'ai tellement envie de te rejoindre enfin. Tu me manques tellement... J'aurai voulu connaître les moindres détails de ton existence, aussi misérable te semblait-elle.

Sirius, je t'aime et même ta mort ne saurait m'éloigner de toi. Tu as toujours représenté l'espoir à mes yeux. Des que je t'ai connu, j'ai su que tu étais l'espoir alors je vais mourir pour enfin confirmer mes dires.


	2. disclamer

Bon bon j'avoue, ce que j'ai fait est très très très très mal !!! J'ai oublié de mettre le disclamer !!!! je rectifie tout de suite !!

Disclamer : tous les personnages (excepté l'auteur des lettres) appartiennent à JK ROWLING, la merveilleuse et non moins talentueuse créatrice du monde plus qu'admirable d'Harry Potter !!!

Voilà pour le disclamer !! bonne lecture !! Le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu !!

diabella


	3. deuxieme chapitre

**Deuxième chapitre (si l'on peut dire ...)**

**Je ne donne pas de titre, désolée, je pense même ne jamais en mettre !!!**

**Bref, vous verrez !!!**

**Disclamer : voir page 2**

Encore aujourd'hui ton image me hante. Ta chute à travers ce fichu voile ... Ta descente aux enfer peut être ... ou au paradis ... Qui sait ?

Si tu es au paradis, ou dans un quelconque endroit tout aussi merveilleux, je suis heureuse pour toi mais je suis également triste que tu n'ai pas l'envie de revenir !

Je suis, en ce moment, en train de rédiger un article sur une conférence où je me suis rendue en charmante compagnie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les détails arrivent. Malheureusement, j'ai grande peine à trouver les mots. Mon esprit étant ombragé par ton image... Je ne pense qu'à toi... Toi qui m'a quitté sans me connaître !

Bref, laisse moi te raconter ce que j'ai fait cette semaine :

J'ai bien réfléchie, et, sachant que je ne pourrai rencontrer ni Harry, ni Rémus, le premier étant surprotégé et le second plus que méfiant à l'égard des étrangers trop curieux ; j'ai décidé de tenter de rencontrer Hermione. Bien sur, vous n'étiez pas si proches mais je n'ai qu'elle...

Pour ce faire, je me suis rendu au cabinet dentaire de ses parents pour une révision annuelle. Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, ses parents sont dentistes, ils soignent les maux de dents. C'est monsieur Granger qui s'est occupé de mon cas. Il s'est bien évidement, et comme je l'avais imaginé, charmant !

Je devais les revoirs ! C'est pourquoi j'eu l'idée de les inviter à la conférence scientifique dont je te parlai plus haut. Ils étaient très intéressés. Je leur ai donné trois entrées pour qu'ils proposent à leur fille de les accompagner.

Le jour J, je retrouve M. et Mme Granger à l'entrée du palais où se déroulait la conférence. Malheureusement, Hermione n'était pas là. D'après sa mère, elle avait des devoirs à faire pour préparer la très prochaine rentrée scolaire. J'ai tout de suite reconnue Hermione là dedans !

Elle n'était donc pas là, mais j'avais prévu cette éventualité et avais donc d'autres cordes à mon arc !

C'est ainsi qu'à vingt heures, après la conférence, je proposai aux Granger de dîner au restaurant. Bien entendu, ils refusèrent à cause d'Hermione qu'ils avaient laissée seule chez eux. Je leur dis qu'il n'y avais pas de problème et que cela me ferait plaisir de faire enfin sa connaissance. Ils avaient l'air embarrassés mais lui téléphonèrent tout de même pour lui proposer de passer la soirée avec nous. Elle accepta... C'était gagné ! J'étais fier de moi, tu n'imagine pas à quel point Sirius ! Tu me crois folle ? Je pense que tu as en partie raison ! Mais dis toi que je n'ai plus que toi pour survivre ! Je n'ai plus que ton image pour me consoler, pour m'épauler, pour vivre ! Je t'aime tant Sirius ! Je ne rêve que de toi, je ne rêve que de mort, que de te rejoindre enfin. Mais ne sachant pas si nous nous retrouverions dans la mort je préfère te rejoindre par d'autres moyen pour le moment...

Nous sommes donc passé la chercher. Elle était égale à elle même. En habits moldu bien entendu. Elle portait un jean usé et un débardeur. Sa mère lui demanda d'aller chercher un pull pour se couvrir au cas où le temps se rafraîchirait, elle se hâta d'aller en chercher un sans protester. C'était agréable de la voir, de renouer avec le monde de la magie... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact avec le monde de la magie... Comme j'aurai été contente si à mes onze ans la lettre de Poudlard m'avait été destinée plutôt qu'à mon frère jumeau... Mais laissons cela de coté pour le moment...

Arrivé au restaurant, Hermione se dirigea vers moi d'un pas décidé. Elle me remercia de l'avoir conviée au restaurant mais surtout d'avoir permis à ses parents d'assister à une de ses « fabuleuses » conférences scientifiques.

Le restaurant où je les emmenai était un restaurant Thaïlandais. Les Granger étaient impressionnés par le monde que je leur faisais découvrir ! De mon coté, j'étais ravie de leur faire plaisir. Bien sur, je comptai leur offrir le repas, même si je savais qu'ils avaient largement les moyens...

Pendant le repas, Hermione m'interrogea sur mes études, ma vie. Je lui répondis que je prenais quelques cours de journalisme, qu'en parallèle, je faisais de la photo pour pouvoir me payer mes études, mais que depuis un an, j'avais quelque peu perdu le goût d'écrire. Elle me demanda pourquoi et je lui répondis que j'avais perdu un être cher. Elle me confia qu'il en était de même pour elle. Je lui fis mes plus sincères condoléances, sachant pertinemment qu'elle me parlait de toi mon tendre Sirius...

Curieusement, elle insiste pour savoir quelles sont mes passions secrètes. Ses parents étant, à ce moment précis, en grande conversation, je lui avouai à voix basse que je cherchai à rencontrer les proches de l'homme que j'aimais. Puis à voix haute, je lui confiai que mon rêve serait de devenir reporter cinématographique. A ma grande surprise, elle me fit un sourire radieux, me disant qu'en fait, d'après elle, je cherchai à fuir la réalité en m'enfermant dans tous les mondes imaginaires que je pouvais trouver. J'acquiesçai bien évidement, elle avait on ne peut plus raison. Elle m'avait ciblé facilement.

Le repas arrivant à sa fin, nous quittons le restaurant la joie au cœur... Enfin autant que ce soit possible dans de telles circonstances... Nous nous dirigeons donc vers nos voitures respectives, et là, elle me demande si elle peut monter en voiture avec moi car elle a d'autres choses plus personnelles à me demander. Ses parents acceptent, moi aussi...

Je démarre et la plus qu'étonnante Hermione m'étonne... Elle me demande comment s'appelait l'homme que j'aimai. Je lui dis, les larmes aux yeux, que je ne suis pas encore prête à prononcer son nom à voix haute... Que même si cela fait un an que tu es parti, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter ! Elle m'a alors parlé de la personne qu'elle même a perdu ! En d'autre terme : toi ! Elle m'a fait ton éloge, elle m'a raconté quelques unes de vos aventures. Sans bien sur dévoiler le monde magique. Malgré son trouble, elle n'a fait aucune erreur sur ce qu'elle disait. Tu dois être fier de ton Hermione... C'est vrai que c'est un plaisir de discuter avec elle ... Elle a changé tu sais ! C'est une jeune femme vraiment très belle maintenant ! Elle s'est assagie avec le temps. Elle m'a dit que même si tu étais plus vieux qu'elle, tu étais encore un enfant dans ton cœur... Comme je le disais plus haut, elle sais cibler les gens... Cela me fait encore sourire... La petite Hermione a bien grandie. Je t'ai reconnu dans tout ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Nous étions presque arrivées devant chez elle quand elle s'est mise à pleurer. Cela m'a soulevé le cœur. Je l'ai consolé du mieux que j'ai pu mais j'étais moi même bouleversée par ton souvenir. C'était la première fois que je parlais de toi avec quelqu'un, enfin plutôt que quelqu'un me parlait de toi. Je reportai mon chagrin sur la pauvre Hermione. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle serait autant attristé par ton décès.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison et lui donne toutes mes coordonnées, elle me donne les siennes mais je lui avoue que je préfère que ce soit elle qui me joigne en premier. Elle sourit entre quelques larmes. Ses parents ne tardent pas à arriver à leur tour. Je les salues, leur souhaite une bonne nuit et m'en vais.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je pleure. Un flot d'émotions sans noms m'envahissent. Une tornade de douleur s'empare de moi... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans la voiture avant de rentrer machinalement chez moi.

Maintenant, j'attends que la douce Hermione m'appelle. J'ai vingt deux ans... Elle en a dix-sept... Et toi, Sirius Black, tu en avais trente sept... Nous étions tous trop jeunes pour nous perdre dans le gouffre de la solitude... Hermione m'a l'air si seul, si coupable de sa tristesse... Maintenant, j'ai un but, la soutenir, être là pour elle... Cela pourra-t-il peut être m'aider également, qui sait ? Pas à te retrouver mais à apprendre à partager mon chagrin.

Une seule chose m'interloque : Hermione parle de toi comme je parle de toi, comme d'un amour perdu...


	4. troisieme chapitre

Bon comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, sauf les pensées du personnage ...

Heu... donc, tout est a JKR ...

Et voilà donc le troisième chapitre !! en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire !! mais trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire... dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

diabella

Sirius. Si tu savais comme j'ai pensé à toi ces derniers jours... J'ai pensé à toi chaque fois que je pensais à Hermione... Même si je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, hélas...

Elle doit hésiter à m'appeler. Elle ne devrait pas mais il est vrai qu'elle ne me connaît pas. Je pourrai moi-même l'appeler mais je suis mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de demander quelque chose à quelqu'un. Malgré tout, si elle ne m'appelle pas bientôt, j'essayerai de la joindre.

Comme j'ai souffert ces derniers jours ! Te rends-tu compte ; Après avoir renoué avec le monde de la magie, j'en suis de nouveau séparée. Le vide, c'est tout ce qui consent m'habiter depuis que tu es parti. C'est tellement difficile de se lever le matin en n'ayant aucun but, en n'ayant rien à attendre de la journée ! Quand je pense que j'aurai pu être l'une des vôtres ! Etre une sorcière de Poudlard ! Comme mes frères !

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ces lettres ont pu leur être destinées à eux et non à moi, surtout en ce qui concerne mon jumeau... Il était à Serdaigle ce scientifique. Il aimait tant étudier, il ne vivait que pour cela.

L'aîné, qui avait treize ans de plus que moi, aimait bien moins étudier. Il avait été envoyé à Griffondor. Ce n'était pas un élève très studieux mais il était courageux et assez farceur je l'avoue. Nous avions des liens très étroits malgré notre grande différence d'age. Il aimait me parler de magie. Lors de mes onze ans, le jour où mon jumeau a reçu sa lettre, il avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledor en personne pour s'assurer que le fait que je n'en ai pas n'était pas une erreur. Ce dernier lui avait répondu dans la journée que je n'étais pas une sorcière et qu'il en était désolé, aussi bien pour moi que pour mon jumeau. Il m'avait alors consolé trois jours durant, me promettant qu'il m'emmènerait partout où il irait, au chemin de Traverse, à Pré au lard, qu'il m'enverrait un nombre incalculable de hiboux pour me raconter ce qu'il faisait pendant sa formation d'auror – tant que cela ne lui serait pas interdit bien sur.

Au collège, il ne vous connaissait que de vu, James et toi, mais il avait souvent parlé à Rémus. Lorsqu'il rentrait pour les vacances, il nous racontait les dernières farces que vous aviez faites aux malheureux serpentards. Même si d'après lui ils l'avaient bien cherché.

Ce que vous maniganciez, il m'en parlait bien évidement déjà dans ses lettres, envoyées par des hiboux de l'école. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours adoré ces hiboux. Ils débarquaient sans prévenir dans ma chambre, au premier étage. Ils ont presque toujours été signes de bonnes nouvelles. Jusqu'au jour où ... Ah ! Sirius, je ne peux toujours pas en parler, comme c'est douloureux également... Mais laissons cela de coté pour le moment.

C'est ainsi grâce à lui que j'ai commencé par vivre par procuration ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il vivait.

Lorsque vous avez eu vos ASPIC -- James et toi aviez eu un A (admirable) dans toutes les matières – et que vous avez du quitter l'école, il en a beaucoup souffert. Pendant les vacances d'été, il ne me parlait que de vous, du fait qu'il ne pourrait vous rejoindre en tant qu'auror que deux ans plus tard. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est engagé à devenir auror durant deux ans. Il vous admirait tant... Il s'est mis à étudier comme il ne l'avait jamais fait ! C'était un spectacle en soit.

Il était tellement heureux lorsqu'on lui a confié sa première mission... De plus, il devait l'effectuer avec Rémus. Cela l'a quelque peu troublé quand il l'a appris mais il s'en réjouissait. Franck m'avait confié qu'il était homosexuel. J'étais la seule à qui il avait bien voulu se confier. Comme je te le disais plus haut, nous étions devenus très proches. Je pense le connaître assez bien pour te dire qu'il était amoureux de Rémus. Après, je ne sais pas s'il a un jour daigné lui avouer sa flamme. Il avait extrêmement honte d'être ce qu'il était et dans le monde des sorciers, il me disait que cela serait mal vu. J'aurai préféré qu'il en parle à quelqu'un de son age, car je ne pouvais pas l'aider à ce sujet. A l'époque j'étais bien trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était l'amour. Et puis l'homme de ma vie, c'était lui... Je ne voyais que mon grand frère adoré, je voulais devenir comme lui. Mais être une moldu ne jouait pas en ma faveur. Je ne connaissais de la sorcellerie que ce que Franck me racontait avec passion.

Je me souviens d'une journée de printemps, après sa cinquième mission d'auror, il m'avait emmené à un banquet en l'honneur de nos héros : James, Frank et toi aviez réussi à attraper un criminel recherché depuis plusieurs mois. C'était l'euphorie dans le monde sorcier.

Il tenait absolument à me présenter. Il m'a donc priée de m'assoire à votre table. Vous n'étiez bien sur pas encore arrivé. Il était parti chercher des boissons quand, me retrouvant seule à la table, j'entendis des rires venant de la porte d'entrée. Je me retournai et vous vis, James et toi riant aux éclats. Rémus, à vos cotés, avait la mine plus que fatiguée. Ce fut lui qui vint s'asseoir le premier à la table, James et toi préférant vous mêler dans la foule de vos admirateurs (et admiratrices surtout...)

Rémus s'assit en face de moi sans me remarquer puis au moment où il levait la tête, il me regarda d'un air étonné et me dit :

Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas te connaître.

Il y eu un moment de silence où je le soupçonnai de réfléchir intensément puis il ajouta :

Tu ne serais pas la sœur de Frank ?

Si, c'est moi, avais-je rétorquée ravie.

Je comprends mieux alors ! Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance. Cela fait des années que Frank ne parle que de toi ! Je suis Rémus.

Je sais, Frank m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous.

Tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression de prendre vingt ans quand on me vouvoie !

Il avait vraiment une mine triste à voir. Je voulais en savoir plus sur les amis de mon frère alors j'essayai tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation.

Vous... Tu n'as pas fait partie de la mission de mon frère cette fois ? Ça l'a beaucoup attristé.

C'est vrai ? M'avait-il demandé étonné.

Bien sur, Frank t'apprécie énormément.

Et bien, c'est vraiment adorable de sa part ! Mais tu parles vraiment bien pour une si jeune fille !

Oui, je lis beaucoup.

Frank m'a raconté que tu étais une élève brillante dans ton école moldu ?

Brillante ? Demandais-je étonnée, comme si j'avais mal entendu. Il a vraiment dit ça ?

Frank était alors arrivé avec deux bières au beurre, il me tendit la mienne et répondit à ma question :

Bien sur que tu es une excellente élève ! Ma petite puce, tu sais à quel point je suis fier de toi !

Ne m'appelle pas "ma petite puce", je ne suis plus un bébé.

Oui je sais, je sais... excuse-moi ma petite puce !

Il avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se reculer pour éviter un coup de point que je tentai de lui asséner sur le torse.

J'entendis alors James, qui venait apparemment d'arriver, dire :

Alors Frank, on embête les jeunes filles ?

Tu éclatas de rire, suivi de près par Rémus et James.

Non, pas du tout, celle ci est une peste ! Rétorqua mon frère en me tirant la langue.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a cinq minutes Frank ! Dit Rémus.

Et bien, tu nous présente à cette charmante créature qui sait si bien te tenir tête Frank ? Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?

Là, c'était toi qui avais pris la parole. Tu avais la plus magnifique des voix que j'avais entendu de toute ma vie.

Je suis sa sœur, je m'appelle Sandra.

Enchanté Sandra, vous exclamèrent-vous d'une même voix.

Rémus ajouta alors de sa voix fatiguée :

Franky était en train de me raconter à quel point il est fier de sa petite sœur. Et j'ai pu constater par moi-même à quel point elle est charmante.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis James lui dit à vois basse mais tout de même audible pour l'assemblée concernée :

Mais notre petit Lunard aurait-il un faible pour les jeunes filles en fleur ?

Très drôle James. Bref, passons sur cette blague d'humour plus que douteuse et asseyez-vous tous les deux.

Bien chef, répondis-tu.

Vous vous etes donc installés, Frank à ma gauche, toi à ma droite, à coté de James, lui-même à coté de Rémus. La Table était pleine.

Lily ne vient pas Cornedrue ?

Non, elle est à sainte mangouste mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi elle y allait. Peut être qu'elle a enfin trouvé du travail là-bas, depuis le temps qu'elle attend qu'ils l'appellent.

James paraissait pensif. Tu te décidas alors à me faire la conversation.

Alors miss. Parle-nous un peu de toi ? Tu as un fiancé, enfin un amoureux ? Me demandas-tu avec un sourire charmeur.

Heu... Non, je n'y pense pas trop. Je n'ai sûrement pas encore rencontré la bonne personne. T'avais-je répondu hésitante.

Oh, une jolie fille comme toi... Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas une foule de prétendants à tes pieds prêts à faire milles choses folles pour te conquérir ?

Et bien non, mes pieds ont gardé leur liberté. Malheureusement...

Oh, alors je peux prétendre au titre ? M'avais-tu susurré à l'oreille, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Rémus.

Alors Patmol ! Notre séducteur n'a pas perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes !

Sache que je sais reconnaître la beauté chez une femme quand j'en vois une. Puis te tournant à nouveau vers moi, Mademoiselle, veuillez excuser ce vil jaloux... Il n'est pas conscient comme vous l'etes de mon potentiel de séduction...

Sirius ? t'interpellai-je dans ton délire.

Oui ?

Rémus est bien plus séduisant que toi !

Là, tu avais eu l'air, sur le coup, étonné, puis tu t'étais repris et m'avais dit :

Cela me fait beaucoup de peine de t'entendre dire ça Sandra !

Tu fis alors mine de bouder. Puis toute la table éclata d'un grand rire qui fit se retourner toute la salle.

En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que ta nouvelle conquête a de la repartie Patmol ! t'avais dit James.

Oui, ma sœur a hérité ça de moi ! Je lui ai tout appris. Et entre nous Sirius, ne m'en veux pas, mais je l'avais prévenu que tu étais un charmeur.

Et bien c'est malin Frank ! Tu me déçois, vraiment ! Maintenant elle va aller voir ce vieux Lunard !

Merci Sirius, mais je te rappelle que nous avons le même age !

De nouveau, tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Je me sentais bien, entouré de mon frère et des amis dont il me parlait depuis toujours. Je le voyais heureux, dans son élément.

O Sirius j'ai eu tellement mal quand il s'est fait tuer. Je revis ce moment chaque jour de ma vie. Ma mère était gravement malade et mon père ne vivait plus avec nous depuis quelques années. Il ne me restait que Frank, mon Frank...

Il avait absolument tenu à accompagner Rémus dans une mission plutôt dangereuse. Il ne pouvait pas m'écrire de peur que le courrier soit intercepté. J'avais pressenti qu'il se passerait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter.

Deux semaines après son départ avec Rémus, ma mère avait reçu un hibou de Dumbledore lui annonçant la mort de Frank. Ma mère en est morte quelques jours plus tard. JE me suis alors retrouvée seule du jour au lendemain. Mon jumeau était à Sainte Mangouste depuis quatre ans, interné dans le service psychiatrique.

On m'a mis dans une famille d'accueil. Ils ont été parfaits avec moi. Mais je n'ai plus eu de contact avec le monde magique. Enfin presque ; Un jour, j'ai reçu un hibou de Rémus me demandant si nous pouvions nous voir. Mais mes parents adoptifs ne le connaissaient pas et ont refusé que je le voie. De plus, je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer comment j'avais reçu ce courrier car ils ne connaissaient rien au monde de la magie.

Sirius, quand j'ai appris que tu étais à Azkaban cela a été encore pire. Et puis tu t'es échappé et là, j'étais assez vieille pour te chercher moi-même. Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'ai essayé d'aller au chemin de Travers et d'envoyer un hibou à Rémus, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Il ne devait pas se souvenir de moi.

Alors j'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je tiens tellement à devenir amie avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, je dois te laisser, le téléphone sonne, peut être est-ce elle...

Ah j'oubliai, les Réponses aux reviews je les ferais plus tard, là je suis en semaine de contrôles intenses (ah la TS c'est pas simple ....)


	5. quatrieme chapitre

**COUCOU !!!!**

**Désolé du retard !! mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels dont il est inutile de faire mention ici !!! **

**En tout cas, je suis de retour avec la suite de cette fics !!**

**Mais sachez qu'une autre se prépare entre Sirius et Hermione !!! Elle compte déjà 28 chapitres mais est loin d'être finie !!!**

**J'attendrai l'approbation de Léoline (auteur de talent !!! allez voir ses fics !!!)**

**Alors en attendant, les RAR**

Laurina : 1ere revieweuse !!!! merci !! ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma fics te plait, voilà la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira tout autant !!! Comme je le disais plus haut, une autre fic se prépare et ça sera une vraie Sirius/Hermione !!! alors patience !!

Léoline : Bah lis la suite … LOL Tu verras bien ce qu'il advient de notre petite Sandra

_Nfertari : J'aime bien ton pseudo !! bref, ne me brusque pas trop, j'ai quelques petits problèmes en ce moment, mais cette fics est importante pour moi car j'ai commencé à l'écrire à une période de ma vie où tout allait mal !! donc voilà la suite, faites que ça te plaise !!!_

_Clara 13 : Voilà la suite !! et encore mes félicitations pour ta fics !!!_

_Cily : Non, le nom n'est pas au hasard, en réalité, c'est le prénom que j'utilise toujours lorsqu'une de mes histoires parlent d'un personnage à la première personne du singulier !_

**Voilà pour les reviews, maintenant, place à l'histoire !!**

Sirius, ces deux derniers mois ont été remplis de magie ! Celle d'Hermione qui a repris contact avec moi et ma propre magie. Celle de mon cœur. Celle de l'amour que je te porte encore.

Comme je t'aime Sirius, et comme je souffre de te savoir à des lieux de moi. Si tu savais ce que j'endure chaque jour. Poursuivre ce train train quotidien sans désir, sans but. Seulement le profond besoin de te rejoindre enfin, et pour toujours.

Hermione va mieux. Je sens que plus elle se confie à moi, plus son cœur s'allége. Je lui ai raconté ma rencontre avec les maraudeurs. Ma descente aux enfers. Elle m'a écouté sans broncher, elle a essuyé mes larmes. Elle t'aimait également Sirius. D'un amour d'adolescente au départ, puis, d'un amour fraternel ensuite. Elle a tout de suite compris d'où provenait ma peine. Je la vois encore qui me dit :

Ne pleure plus ! Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps, il avait beaucoup changé ! Ne regrette rien, la relation que tu recherchais n'aurait menée à rien.

Ces paroles étaient déchirante pour mon cœur endolori. Elle pensait bien faire avec sa logique et son bon sens, mais cela m'a arraché le cœur une nouvelle fois.

Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Cela fait des années que je ne vis qu'à travers lui, qu'à travers l'enfance heureuse de mon frère. Tu ne peux pas abattre mes sentiments comme on abat un jeu de carte Hermione ! Je l'aime, ne comprends-tu donc pas cela ?

Bien sur que je le comprends, m'avait-elle répondu peinée. Mais tu dois faire ton deuil. Tu dois faire table rase du passé ! Apprends à vivre avec sa mort et tu iras mieux. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu faire mon deuil.

Hermione était bouleversante. Elle ne connaissait pas le pouvoir des mots sur ma conscience. Avais-je le droit de souffrir moi qui ne l'avait que si peu connu ? Avais-je le droit de me plaindre de cette solitude qui me pesait tant ? La réponse était définitivement non. Je ne voulais simplement pas faire mon deuil ! Je ne voulais pas m'avouer avoir perdu tous ceux que j'aimai. Mon jumeau, puis Frank. Lily et James que je ne connaissais pas très bien, puis Toi ! Toi que j'aime encore, toi dont le souvenir palpite encore dans chacune de mes veines …

Reviens-moi Sirius ! Par pitié, reviens-moi… Chaque inspiration est un poids de plus sur mon cœur, chaque mouvement de mon corps est un supplice quand je pense qu'aucune des directions que je prendrai ne pourra me rapprocher de toi. Toi qui m'as vu rire, toi que j'ai vu pleurer. Toi qui m'as pris dans tes bras.

Et encore dans mes rêves, l'autre nuit, tu venais consoler ma peine, tu venais nourrir mes songes. Tu me regardais avec tes yeux gris, et malgré cette apparente froideur dans ton regard, une chaleur immense s'en dégageait, me réchauffant, me paralysant également. Tu m'as souri, de ce sourire charmeur qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Et mon chagrin s'est volatiliser. Je l'ai vu flotter dans les airs avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le carrelage glacé de mon appartement. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu étais là… Du moins, à ce moment précis, je l'aurai juré. Je te voyais, assis sur cette vieille chaise, près de mon lit. Cette chaise, qui peut-être est encore là car j'attend inconsciemment que tu viennes t'y recueillir. Elle est là pour toi, et comme moi, elle t'attend.

Je suis folle Sirius, oui, une démente incontrôlable. Peut être faudrait-il m'enfermer ? Imagine : si je disais à un psychiatre que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un sorcier, qui plus est, ancien hôte d'Azkaban, et pour couronner le tout, mort à cause d'une chute en plein voile ! Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire cela ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne penses pas ! Pas en ce qui me concerne n'est-ce pas ? Et moi qui attend ta réponse, et moi qui t'attend ! N'est-ce pas de la folie pure ? Ils devraient m'enfermer. Je me retrouverai en face de mes démons intérieurs ! Et ils tenteraient par tous les moyens de me faire nier l'existence de la magie. L'existence de Poudlard, ton existence, celle de mes frères, morts tous les deux. Ces grands médecins diraient que j'ai crée de toute pièce un monde permettant de me convaincre de l'injustice de la mort de mes frères. Ils m'accuseraient de me voiler la face… M'entends-tu Sirius ? Me voiler la face ! qu'elle douce ironie dans mes propos !

Et Hermione, si douce, si triste en même temps… Elle m'a apaisée… Elle m'a permis d'envoyer un hibou à Rémus. Je lui indiquais tout ce que je pouvais afin de lui prouver mon identité. Il m'a répondu dans la journée. Une chance pour moi qu'il n'ai pas été en mission pour l'ordre à ce moment là. Il m'écrivait qu'il était d'accord pour me rencontrer, enfin, pour me revoir. Il ajoutait qu'il avait du mal à trouver les mots. Qu'il était en deuil et qu'il savait que cela devait être aussi douloureux pour moi. Il me proposait également de nous voir quelques jours plus tard. Et c'est avec joie que j'acceptai.

Hermione n'est pas venue avec moi, elle a préféré nous laisser seuls, tous les deux, face à nos souvenirs communs. Peut être qu'un jour, je serai acceptée parmi les membres de l'ordre. Après tout, Arabella Figgs, qui est une cracmol, en fait bien partie…

**Allez les loulous, bientôt, la rencontre avec Rémus !!!! mais avant ça, j'attends plein de reviews… Un peu de courage….**


	6. cinquieme et dernier chapitre

**Voilà la dernière partie de ma fics !! Je dois me concentrer sur mon bac S que je n'aurai pas (manque de motivation) et sur mon autre fics !! Alors je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui auraient pensé que cette fics serait plus longue mais je n'ai pas le cœur à écrire la souffrance qui a tendance à se loger en moi plus longtemps ! **

**Sur ce, merci à tous, même ceux qui n'ont pas laissés de Reviews. Néanmoins, pour cette ultime fin, si vous pouviez me faire un petit bilan… Cela serait vraiment adorable !!**

**Encore merci,**

**Diabella !**

**RAR **

**Léoline et laurina : merci pour vos encouragements !!! et bonne fin !!**

Me voilà au point de rendez-vous avec Rémus, un bar moldu. Il n'est pas encore arrivé mais je suis prête à l'attendre toute la semaine s'il le faut. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre, je le vois arriver. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Peut-être a-t-il juste les cheveux plus gris, le visage plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne me reconnaît pas… Dans un sens, je dois avouer que je m'y attendais. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire Sirius ? Que je t'aimais ? Il n'en est pas question, du moins, pas pour le moment ! Je me lève et lui fais signe, il s'approche prudemment de ma table.

C'est moi Rémus, c'est Sandra ! Le rassurais-je la voix tremblante. Je suis désolé de te déranger, tu dois être occupé, mais j'avais besoin de te voir. Cela fait si longtemps…

Je sens que mes larmes cherchent à prendre possession de mes yeux, je lutte du mieux que je peux, mais en vain, les sanglots affluent dans des murmures étouffés. Comme j'ai mal à ce moment là ! Des larmes de soulagement ! Rémus, ton ami, il est là, en face de moi ! Rémus, l'homme que mon frère a tant aimé ! Il ne dit rien, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille croire en mon retour si soudain soit-il. C'est alors que soudainement, il me prend dans ses bras. Je sens que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous mais je n'en ai que faire. Tout ce qui m'importe à ce moment précis est de soulager ma peine. Je suis tout prêt de son cœur et je le sens qui s'emballe ! Le poids de l'émotion. Comme il doit souffrir lui aussi ! Et moi qui reviens, et qui fais ressurgir en lui tous ces souvenirs enfouis dans son cœur ! Comme il doit m'en vouloir ! Il se reprend, me regarde droit dans les yeux et déclare :

Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelles aussi longtemps Sandra ! Tu m'as vraiment manqué… Mais comprends-moi, tu appartenais au passé. J'étais persuadé que tu m'avais oublié ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à la magie… Celle qui a tué tant de personne qui nous étaient chères. Je ne voulais pas te faire prisonnière de ma peine.

Tu sais, chuchotais-je tandis que nous nous asseyons. Je n'ai jamais tiré un trait sur la magie. Pour moi, cela a toujours été un rêve inaccessible. Et puis, tous mes souvenirs heureux se rattachent à elle, à Frank, à Sirius…

Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était clair, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit là-dessus. Moi, j'étais estomaquée par sa clair voyance. O Sirius, alors si Rémus le savait, peut être le savais-tu également.

Il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, me dit Rémus, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu sais, il se préoccupait bien trop de sa propre personne pour remarquer une chose pareille ! L'amour… Une notion bien trop subjective pour notre Sirius…

J'aurai aimé qu'il le sache… Enfin, je crois que c'est ce que j'aurai voulu…

Tu n'as pas à avoir de regrets, Sirius n'aurait sûrement pas compris ton intérêt à son égard. Il aimait les choses simples.

Je sais, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence. Et je ne pense pas que j'aurai été capable de lui avouer de toute manière.

Je m'en doute ! S'il y a une chose bien difficile à avouer, c'est celle-ci !

Le serveur s'approche de nous, je commande un verre de lait et Rémus un thé à la fraise.

Tu n'as pas changé tes goûts plus que douteux en matière de boisson, lui fais-je remarquer m'armant de mon fidèle sourire de petite fille.

Toi non plus, tu as toujours ce rictus dur le visage. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait signe, je pense que c'est à cela que je t'aurai reconnu. C'est ce qui t'a toujours différenciée des autres.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne tout en baissant les yeux.

Tu sais Rémus, j'ai grandi. Je ne suis plus cette petite fille que tu as connu. Je suis devenue une adulte…

Et moi un vieillard ! Ajoute-t-il en riant. Je plaisante mais imagine l'age qu'aurait Sirius aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il aurait de la brioche !

Il esquisse un sourire. C'est bon signe. Qu'en penses-tu Sirius ? Tu aurais un ventre bien rebondi ? Non, je ne pense pas, tu serais toujours aussi séduisant ! Même plus avec la maturité que tu aurais gagnée au fil des années si tu n'avais pas été enfermé. Tu aurais une petite femme avec un tempérament de feu pour ne jamais t'ennuyer et une ribambelle d'enfants !

A quoi penses-tu ? me demande Rémus, me voyant dans les nuages.

A Sirius. Il me manque tellement ! Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué Rémus ! Plus que tu ne l'imagines ! Frank aurait aimé que l'on garde contact.

Je sais…

La nostalgie se sentait dans le ton qu'il employait.

J'ai essayé de te revoir après son décès mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

J'ai été mise en famille d'accueil. J'aurai voulu te répondre mais je ne pouvais pas c'était une famille de moldus… Ils n'auraient pas compris.

Sûrement. Néanmoins, quoi qu'il en soit, je compte sur toi pour garder contact !

Bien sur ! Je ne vais pas me permettre de te perdre une seconde fois, lui dis-je énergiquement.

Il me sourit. Comme son visage peut s'illuminer quand il sourit ! Il a l'air plus jeune, moins triste. Sirius, que voudrais-tu que je lui dise ? Que tu l'aimais ? Il doit le savoir ! Alors quoi ?

Sandra, j'ai appris par Sirius avant sa mort que Frank était homosexuel, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans sa vie privée mais je voulais savoir si…

S'il était amoureux de toi ?

Rémus baisse les yeux. Je sens qu'il est gêné. Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose mais je le stop dans son élan.

Oui, il t'aimait. Mais je ne sais pas comment Sirius l'a su ! Je pense que Frank aurait voulu que tu le saches. Dis-moi, Rémus, puisque nous en sommes venus aux confidences, je voulais savoir si Sirius t'a reparlé de moi après son évasion ?

Je me doutais que tu me poserais cette question. Je ne sais pas trop comment te répondre. Oui nous avons parlé de toi, mais je ne pense pas que Sirius t'ai vu un jour autrement que comme la petite sœur de Frank.

Ah, oui, je comprends, lui dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui ne parvenait pas à maquer ma peine. C'est normal en un sens, il ne m'a pas connu autrement.

Moi je t'ai toujours considérée comme une égale. Tu étais très mature pour ton age. J'aurai aimé avoir une petite sœur comme toi ! Frank avait de quoi être fier ! Et il l'était, il ne cessait de me parler de toi !

C'était quelqu'un de bien, ajoutais-je comme pour clôturer la conversation. Et toi Rémus, tes amours ?

Ne m'en parle pas, me répond-il en riant. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule femme, mais cela n'a pas duré. Je n'ai jamais été capable de lui avouer mon plus tragique secret.

Je savais que tu étais un loup-garou, avant même que Frank ne m'en parle. Cela se lisait dans tes yeux.

Tu es très perspicace ! Tout comme moi !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et mon cœur s'emballe. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Serait-il possible qu'un nouvel espoir se loge au fond de mon cœur ? Sirius pardonnes-moi d'avoir de telles pensées, mais je dois vivre ma vie, et même si je suis incapable de t'oublier, il se trouve que je n'ai jamais connu l'amour. Est-ce que tu me permettrais de tomber amoureuse de Rémus ? Lui qui est le seul rescapé de cette guerre ? J'ose espérer que oui. Sa main est toujours sur la mienne. Je tremble, il doit s'en rendre compte car il la serre fort dans la sienne. Il me propose une promenade en foret. J'accepte avec joie. Nous nous promenons, main dans la main. Comme si j'avais retrouvé un frère ou comme si nous étions fiancés ! Je crois que Rémus est la personne la plus apte à comprendre ce que je ressens. Tellement courageux et à la fois tellement vulnérable. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc près d'un lac qui borde la foret. J'ai froid, je frissonne, il me serre contre lui et de nouveau mon cœur se perd dans les méandres de l'incompréhension. Je me blotti plus près de lui, et cette fois, c'est lui qui frissonne.

Tu as froid ? Lui demande-je ?

Non, mais cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Autant en sécurité. Je sais que c'est étrange mais ta présence m'apaise.

C'est parce qu'elle te rappelle celle de Frank. Lui dis-je pour me convaincre.

Non ! Tu lui ressembles mais Frank n'avait pas cette peine au fond du cœur et c'est cela qui m'émeu chez toi.

Il baisse de nouveau les yeux et le malaise s'installe. Que dois-je lui répondre ? Sirius, par pitié viens-moi en aide !

Comme réponse à mon appel, je me sens pousser des ailes et je m'approche de Rémus pour l'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que mon corps ne répond plus à mon esprit torturé ! Est-ce toi qui me manipule Sirius ? Je vois les yeux de Rémus s'agrandir d'étonnement. Il va me repousser… Il va me repousser… Mais malgré cette phrase qui se répète à l'infini dans ma tête, il ne bouge pas. Mes lèvres se déposent sur les siennes comme une goutte de plus sur une pétale de rose. Et là, c'est mon être tout entier qui s'enflamme, face à toute cette chaleur qui s'émane de nos deux ames, cette douce ironie de la vie. Ce désespoir qui nous a réuni. Nous, pauvres martyrs enflammés par un cruel manque d'amour.

Lorsque nous lèvres se détachent enfin, il me regarde et me sourit. Aucun de nous ne parle et je pense que c'est tant mieux. Cela aurait perturbé cet équilibre qui s'est instauré à notre insu entre nous. Comme ses lèvres sont douces et son odeur soyeuse, enivrante. Je veux encore pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres délicates bordées de tendresse. Car c'est cela qui émane de lui, une infinie tendresse, un immense besoin de confort. Il n'a rien à voir avec toi Sirius, et pourtant je ressens le même pincement au cœur maintenant que je parle de lui.

J'aime à croire que c'est toi qui nous a réuni Sirius, que c'est toi qui nous a ouvert les yeux, qui nous a libéré de ce deuil sans fin. Nous ne t'oublierons pas Sirius, ni moi, ni Rémus, ni Hermione. Demain je rencontre Harry. Je ne lui dirai sûrement jamais que j'ai aimé les deux meilleurs amis de son père, mais il saura tout ce que j'ai su de vous ! Je continuerai, avec l'aide de Rémus, à faire partager ton histoire ! Et Frank ? Que puis-je dire… Sinon qu'il avait divinement bon goût !

A toi Sirius, et à toi, mon Frank, vous qui saviez aimer… Sirius, si tu vois Frank, dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'apporterai tout le bonheur possible et inimaginable à son Rémus jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne. Et à ce moment, vous pourrez me juger ! A bientôt…

Voilà, c'était la fin de cette petite ficsounette !!! lol !! Allez ne boudez pas !! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de Reviews alors… Je m'arrête là ! Ce n'est ni un Happy end, ni une fin tragique !! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que faire le deuil de quelqu'un est une des choses les plus difficiles au monde mais il faut s'en remettre et aller de l'avant, ne serait-ce pour cette personne qui nous a aimé et qu'on aime encore ! Sachez que les gens qui nous ont aimé auraient souhaitez notre bonheur ! Je sais que ce que je dis peut paraître abstrait mais c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi-même ! Il faut croire en la vie ! Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir ! Il faut avoir la force de se relever ! La souffrance est ce qui fait de nous des humains, pas des victimes !!!


End file.
